


Про поезд

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Квентина есть сдерживающий силы мутантов ошейник, а Эван не закрывает на ночь дверь своей комнаты. Квайру крайне сложно устоять перед этим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про поезд

**Author's Note:**

> Сомнительное согласие, ментальные наручники, пижама с бегемотиками.

Это произошло ночью. Самой обычной и тихой ночью, когда Эван мирно уснул в своей кровати, даже не подозревая, что что-то могло пойти не так.

Дверь в его комнату тихо приоткрылась, и внутрь проскользнула чья-то щуплая фигура. Быть может, Эван даже почувствовал бы незваного гостя телепатически, если бы тот сам не оказался телепатом и не заблокировал свой разум от внешнего вмешательства.

Тихо, шаг за шагом, стараясь не разбудить, незнакомец осторожно подошёл к постели Эвана и, судорожно сглотнув, медленно потянулся к нему. В руках блеснуло что-то металлическое и небольшое — ошейник, который в следующие же секунды защёлкнулся на шее Эвана. Проснувшись от прикосновения, тот резко вскочил на кровати и, опознав незнакомца, вскрикнул не своим голосом:

— Квентин, мать твою! — и, отдышавшись, уже более спокойно:

— Ты что тут дела...

— Тшшш, — с загадочной улыбкой Квайр приложил палец к губам Эвана. — Утром ты об этом уже забудешь, мой маленький супергерой.

Квентин с ногами забрался к нему на кровать и, проведя пальцем от губ по подбородку вниз, по шее, к воротнику флисовой пижамы с бегемотиками, начал медленно расстёгивать пуговицы на ней.

— Квайр, что за херня? — общение с дядей Уилсоном приносило свои плоды. Однако это был единственный язык, который понимал Квентин Квайр. Обнаглевший Квентин Квайр. Забравшийся ночью к нему в комнату в одних трусах Квентин Квайр. Эван схватил его за запястья, чтобы остановить, и случайно задел пальцами ошейник, из-за появления которого он, собственно, и проснулся.

— Это ещё что такое? — сразу потеряв интерес к Квентину, Эван попытался стащить с себя металлическую штуковину. К сожалению, ни кнопок, ни каких-либо защёлок снаружи не наблюдалось. Эван попытался было кинетически воздействовать на него, но и этот план провалился.

— Квентин? — он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Квайром. Тот улыбался во всё лицо, не по-доброму, а как-то властно и похотливо. Эвану даже стало немного не по себе. — Квентин, сними с меня эту штуку немедленно.

— Не могу, — неожиданно ущипнув Эвана за щёку, ответил Квайр. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты был в нём. Этот ошейник блокирует способности любого мутанта.

Руку этот розоволосый мудила с щеки так и не убрал. Поглаживая большим пальцем скулу, Квайр провёл ладонью дальше, за ухо и, ухватив Эвана за голову, со всей силы притянул к себе.

Чтобы поцеловать.

Эвану не стоило раскрывать рот от неожиданности. Ему вообще много чего не стоило делать. Например, спать с незапертой дверью, хотя даже она вряд ли бы остановила Квентина.

Который прямо сейчас глубоко целовал его, воспользовавшись удачным моментом. Всё это: ошейник, странные поглаживания, чужой язык во рту — словом, всё сильно шокировало Эвана. Он попытался оттолкнуть Квентина, но тот слишком крепко притянул его к себе. Удивительно только, откуда в этом задохлике нашлось столько силы.

Поцелуй не принёс Эвану такого уж большого удовольствия — наоборот, он вздохнул с огромным облегчением, когда Квентин наконец-то отпустил его и удалось отползти подальше к притолоке кровати. Конечно, это была ошибка: Квайр тут же подобрался поближе, и больше отступать Эвану было уже некуда.

— Квайр, какого чёрта? — всё ещё держа в памяти столь неприятный поцелуй, Эван чуть ли не отплевывался после каждого слова.

— Просто я хочу тебя? — искренне удивился его непониманию Квентин. — Эван, — он снова потянулся рукой к его лицу, и Эван в ужасе отшатнулся в сторону. — Эй, хватит уворачиваться!

— Только это мне и остаётся, идиот, — буркнул он в ответ. — А что, если я не хочу этого? Ты об этом вообще подумал?

— Ох, — улыбнулся Квентин. — Ты этого ой как хочешь, Эван. Если бы не хотел — меня бы здесь не было, но уже которую ночь под утро ты просто молишь меня...

— Которую ночь? — вздёрнув брови, тут же перебил его Эван. — Что за чушь ты несёшь, я бы запомнил такой кошмар, если бы ты...

— Тшшш, — попался. Пальцем Квайр снова придавил губы Эвана. — На тебе блокирующий ошейник, а я сильнейший телепат на планете, — опустив руку и придавив за запястья Эвана к матрасу, Квентин вытянул шею так сильно, что своими губами почти касался его губ.

— Ты же умный мальчик, — он смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Эван с ужасом понимал, что во взгляде Квайра не было ни намёка на ложь и обман. — Сложи два и два.

И, закрыв глаза, Квайр снова поцеловал его. Эван попытался было отдалиться, но только стукнулся затылком о деревянную притолоку. Быть может, из-за того, что он уже был готов к поцелую, но в этот раз ему даже понравилось. Квентин целовал его нежно. Язык Квайра мягко проходился по нёбу, сплетался с его языком, чуть смачивал губы и едва заметно касался дёсен.

Эван даже не заметил, что Квентин больше не держал его руки, а вместо этого расстегнул до конца все пуговицы на пижаме и уже обнимал его за талию, пальцами оттягивая на спине резинку трусов.

— Квентин! — вскрикнул Эван, убирая его руки со своего тела. — Что бы ты там себе ни думал, этого не произойдёт!

— Да хватит уже строить из себя недотрогу! — извернувшись, Квайр перехватил его за пояс и, перевернув животом вниз, завёл ему руки за спину. Носом Эван при этом уткнулся в подушку, но тут же поднял голову и хотя бы попытался обернуться, чтобы бросить на Квентина испепеляющий взгляд.

— Что? — в ответ на это спросил его Квайр. — Не надо было ломаться.

— Тебе это даром не пройдёт! Вот дай мне только избавиться от этого ошейника, и я...

— Что ты? — усмехнулся Квентин, мысленно защёлкивая ментальные наручники на руках Эвана и одновременно с этим стягивая с него пижамные штаны. — Ты, кстати, так и не дал мне договорить. Уже которую ночь ты буквально молишь меня не стирать тебе память, Эван, — поглаживая его по голой заднице, заметил Квайр. — Но я всё равно это делаю.

— Потому что ты лжёшь и ничего такого не было? — сказать, что Эван чувствовал себя неловко, было всё равно что ничего не сказать. Это было унизительно, постыдно и неправильно, что он в приспущенных до колен штанах полулежал к Квентину задницей кверху. Но было что-то ещё среди его смешанных эмоций. Какое-то сладкое предчувствие, желание, которое Эван старательно изгонял из своей головы. Но одной мысли было достаточно — он видел, как на лице Квентина расползлась довольная улыбка. Дурацкая телепатия.

— Неа, — Квайр стянул с себя трусы, которые, кстати, и так уже не скрывали почти возбуждённый член. — Просто потому, что мне нравится, когда всё заканчивается именно так, Эван.

Он наклонился и снова ущипнул его за щёку. После чего несколько раз провёл по своему члену рукой туда-обратно и медленно притянул Эвана за бока к себе.

— Квайр, не делай этого, — запротестовал Эван, чувствуя, как Квентин ещё только тёрся членом о его задницу. — Квайр, слушай-ай! — вскрикнул он от неожиданности и зажмурился.

И удивился, ибо ожидал чего-то более страшного. Почему-то ему казалось, что если Квентин войдёт в него своим членом, то обязательно будет больно. Вернее, будет куда больнее, чем то, что сейчас произошло.

— Это только пальцы, дурачок, — раздался прямо над ухом голос Квайра. — Нужно ведь нанести смазку.

Открыв глаза, Эван бросил на него жалостливый взгляд: если угрозы не сработали, быть может, сработает он. Но Квентин был непреклонен как в своих целях, так и в действиях.

— Я же говорил, ты сам этого хочешь, — заметил он, неустанно двигая пальцами. — Тебе ведь нравится, не так ли? — и внезапно подмигнул.

— Квайр, остановись, — всё ещё надеясь сохранить свою честь, ответил ему Эван. А про себя изо всех сил проклял этого ублюдка. Ведь тот был прав, как и всегда, — ему это нравилось. К собственному удивлению, но всё-таки нравилось. В какой-то степени он даже предвкушал дальнейшие действия.

И они не заставили себя долго ждать. Всё произошло очень быстро: Квентин прекратил массировать его задницу и, перехватив этой же рукой за талию, навалился на него всем телом, входя резко и, возможно, слишком жёстко. Эван закричал от боли, но его крик утонул в подушке.

Он почувствовал, как Квентин медленно начал сдавать назад, и наивно решил, что на этом всё и закончится, но, стоило только Эвану расслабиться, как Квайр снова вошёл в него, вбиваясь ещё сильнее, чем в прошлый раз.

Эван кричал. Квайр входил в него жёстко, резкими движениями, обнимая за пояс и буквально насаживая на себя. Эван постанывал каждый раз, когда Квентин задерживался (сука, как поезд задерживался) в нём чуть дольше, чем обычно, когда первые болевые ощущения проходили и он наконец-то мог почувствовать его в себе.

— Квентин, — выдохнул Эван, когда Квайр наконец-то остановился. Он всё ещё остро чувствовал себя использованным, хоть и ощутил удовольствие от процесса, и понятия не имел, как продолжить фразу. То ли снова попросить остановиться, то ли попросить повторить.

Но всё тут же решилось, когда Квайр снова потрепал его по щеке:

— Я же говорил, тебе понравится, — он упал на бок рядом с ним, ещё разгорячённый и чертовски довольный.

— Ты мудак, Квентин, — строго заметил Эван, чувствуя, что его руки больше ничто не держит.

— Я знаю, — ухмыльнулся Квайр. По-хорошему, надо было сейчас со всей дури заехать ему по самодовольной роже, но Эван успокаивал себя тем, что у него не получится. Да, именно не получится. Дело вовсе не в том, что он не хочет его бить.

— И? — выжидающе спросил Квентин.

— И чертовски хорошо трахаешь, — угрюмо добавил Эван.

— Я знаю, — довольно улыбнувшись такому ответу, Квайр завалился на матрас, закинув руки за голову.

— Сколько ночей мы уже так?

— Это седьмая.

— Хочу побыть сверху, — неожиданно заявил на это Эван.

— Чё? — Квайр аж приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза и оценить: а не сошёл ли его маленький Генезис с ума.

— Хочу быть сверху, — невозмутимо повторил тот. — По твоим словам, ты седьмой раз имеешь меня, это немного эгоистично, не думаешь?

— Ну так я эгоист, — логично заметил Квайр.

— Эй!

— Но это интересно, — он тут же остановил возмущение Эвана. — Раньше ты никогда такого не просил.

— Ну так что? — теперь настала очередь Эвана сверлить Квайра выжидательным взглядом.

— Поцелуй меня, — с дьявольской улыбкой ответил тот. — И я тогда сниму с тебя ошейник прежде, чем сотру память. Дам тебе шанс.

И, прежде чем Квентин успел толком закончить фразу, Эван его поцеловал.


End file.
